fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fullbuster/Other Media
Omakes Fairies at the Beach! Gray and Natsu appear at the beach where Lucy's job happens to be, wondering why she is wearing a swimsuit for such occasion. After a short while, they become occupied with a rather large bug that Natsu discovers, which Gray informs him not to eat. Lucy warns the two not to ruin her photo shoot, however they appear disinterested and instead chase some boars for the Master. After the group, now including the iron bikini-clad Erza discovers that Lucy has no experience in modeling, Gray suggests that she practice some poses before the camera crew arrives.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies at the Beach, Pages 4-7 After a few poses, everyone except Happy runs off to catch a boar. As the boar runs away, Gray, who left his clothes at the beach, accuses Natsu of being too slow while Natsu tells him to put on some clothes. The two of them then cause a fiasco at the beach, causing the magazine staff think to think that they are taking photos for some dirty magazine, leaving in the process.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies at the Beach, Pages 10-15 Special Mission: Beware of Guys who Show a Keen Interest After her misunderstanding with Natsu, Lucy heads back to Fairy Tail, only to find Mirajane to tell her that Gray may like her this time, but Lucy just tells her to leave her alone.Fairy Tail Omake: Special Mission: Beware of Guys who Show a Keen Interest, Page 14 Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Lucy, the newest student of Fairy Academy, triggers Natsu's water bucket prank, which was meant for Gray. As he explains that he would never have been fooled by such a prank, he burns his backside on his chair, courtesy of Natsu. Angered, Gray prepares to start a fight with Natsu, who plans to reciprocate, but ceases his activity when class president Erza arrives.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Pages 4-7 Gray later comes to help Erza after she starts a fight with Phantom Academy.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 12 Some time after the fight, Erza suggests the group to do a karaoke, to which everyone agrees, with Gray calling Mirajane to join them. The group then spends the night in the karaoke club.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Pages 22-23 Megane-Fairy One day, a group of high school seniors arrive at Fairy Tail, confusing Gray with the clothes they are wearing.Fairy Tail Omake: Megane-Fairy, Page 4 After the group takes a look at the guild, Gray is seen intimidating Chiba and commenting his height.Fairy Tail Omake: Megane-Fairy, Pages 7-8 After a short while, everyone from Team Natsu receives a pair of glasses as a gift from Adachi for taking care of them.Fairy Tail Omake: Megane-Fairy, Page 12 After failed attempts to do Magic correctly, the high school seniors return to their school, only to be surprised to see Team Natsu there, with Gray sleeping on the couch.Fairy Tail Omake: Megane-Fairy, Pages 15-20 Natsu and the Dragon Egg When young Natsu arrives at Fairy Tail with a mysterious egg, Gray congratulates him to find something to eat, to which Natsu disagrees, thinking the egg to be a Dragon's egg. Erza then arrives so Gray and Natsu pretend to get along. When she starts a fight with Mirajane, Gray comments on her hypocrisy regarding the fighting with each other. Lisanna then comes and offers Natsu to help him "raise" an egg, to which he agrees. Later, after angry Natsu comes back to the Guild after the egg's been stolen, he starts accusing everyone and, after a short while, picks a fight with Mirajane and Gray. When Elfman arrives with egg and the egg starts hatching, everyone turns their attention to it, including Gray. When a flying cat hatches from the egg, everyone starts to get along and feel happy so Natsu names the cat Happy.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Pages 16-22 Welcome to Fairy Fountain After Lucy gets burned in Natsu's Salamander Fountain, Gray shows her his Ice Fountain, turning Lucy into a popsicle upon her entering the pool. Juvia then gives Lucy a ride on her Juvia Slider, but she gets distracted by Gray's body, causing Lucy to crash to the pool.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Fountain, Pages 5-8 Rainbow Sakura The entire Fairy Tail Guild, except Lucy, is seen attending the Hanami Festival, Gray included.Fairy Tail Omake: Rainbow Sakura, Page 2 Coca-Cola After Natsu burns a book very important to Lucy, he and Happy unsuccessfully search Magnolia to buy her a new one. As they head to the Guild, they find Gray who suggests that they give her a proper apology, something to which Erza agrees. After the group hears that the book was Lucy's memento of her mother, Natsu and Happy get more depressed, with Gray commenting upon how happy she was. Three days later, after Lucy finds out what happened, Gray comments on her absence. After a sad Lucy comes to the Guild and tells Natsu and Happy the truth behind her book, Gray comforts them and offers them a bottle of Coca-Cola, telling them that, even though they had an unfortunate event, the taste is what they'll always remember, just like their team. After the three calm down, they finish their drink and head out on a job.Fairy Tail Omake: Coca-Cola, Pages 5-20 Happy in Boots After his father died, Gray and two of his brothers decide to split their father's property, with Gray taking all of his father's money.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy in Boots, Page 3 Whose Clothes are These? Gray loses all of his clothes and takes Natsu's clothes as a result, only to ultimately find out that Natsu took his clothes in return, which prompts the two to fight. Gray then tries on Droy's clothes.Fairy Tail Omake: Whose Clothes are These?, Pages 2-5 Fairies' Penalty Game After Makarov declares Team Fairy Tail B the winner between the two Fairy Tail teams that competed in the Grand Magic Games, Juvia selects Gray to do whatever she wishes for a day, much to his shock.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 7 Gray is later spoon-fed by Juvia and, after she thrusts the spoon into his mouth with force, she offers him a cup of water from her body, which he immediately refuses.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 9 After the punishment game is over, Gray comments that he can't look Juvia in the eye anymore.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 25 Welcome Back, Frosch As Frosch is searching for his way back to Sabertooth, he encounters Gray and Juvia and asks for directions home, sobbing. Gray offers to walk him back to the guild, but Frosch refuses, wanting to go home by himself, which the Ice-Make Mage respects, subconsciously stripping himself of his clothing in the process.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Pages 18-22 413 Days Juvia finds Gray sitting on a bench, having a drink and gives him her handmade scarf as a gift for their 413 day anniversary, but Gray refuses due to the warm weather, as well as the fact that cold doesn't bother him. Juvia then tells him about their anniversary,Fairy Tail Omake: 413 Days, Page 11-12 which he refuses to celebrate because of that day being the anniversary of Ur's death.Fairy Tail Omake: 413 Days, Page 15 As Gray walks alone, snow starts to fall, causing him to recall the day when Ur gave him a scarf to keep him warm. He then heads back to where he and Juvia were earlier that day and digs the scarf out of the snow, ultimately wearing it to keep himself warm. The next day, Juvia apologizes for her actions but Gray merely comforts her and blames himself. As an apology gift, Juvia gives him her body-pillow in her image, astonishing Gray.Fairy Tail Omake: 413 Days, Pages 19-23 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Gray and the other men of Fairy Tail clean the pool behind the guild and eventually, the others notice a peeping hole, which leads to an underground room. When they arrive, they notice a periscope attached to the pool. The male Mages then take turns looking through the periscope, with Gray seeing Makarov, who has lost his swimsuit in the pool. Due to the awful sight, he, along with Natsu and Gajeel, panics and destroys the room, along with the pool, and also knocks out all of his guildmates.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Gray comments on Lucy and Natsu having enough energy to fight so early in the morning, but then, when he falls for one of Natsu's pranks himself, he strips and challenges Natsu to a fight. However, the two are interrupted by Erza, the student council president of their class. During their lunch break, Gray approaches Natsu and tells him to move somewhere else, as he is eating at his spot, but Natsu expresses his unwillingness to do so and the two begin fighting once more. After school, Gray, along with Natsu, rushes towards Erza when he sees that she is fighting the delinquents from a nearby school that have been provoking his own.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! The following day, Gray tries to cheer Erza up, who is depressed due to her date failing. As the delinquents from Courage Academy beat up some of the students from Fairy Academy, Gray, along with his fellow students, fights against the other school, mostly by using ice. After the fight ends, Gray, along with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane and Wendy, spends his night at a karaoke party, where, much to his shock, he witnesses Gajeel working as a waiter. The next day, Gray and the other Fairy Academy students are present to listen to the principal's speech. On one of the days that follows, Gajeel and Juvia are announced as new transfer students, much to Gray's shock; he then proceeds to introduce himself to Juvia, despite being naked. Memory Days In the guild storage room, Gray, Happy, Erza and Lucy are arranging books while Natsu is absentmindedly watching them work. Lucy then takes note of the scar on his neck and inquires about it, with Gray and Erza also stating that they don't know anything about it themselves. Natsu, beginning to recall the memory, is terrified, saying something about the most horrifying man he ever met. As they all ponder this new information, Lucy accidentally falls from the ladder she is standing on and lands on the others, causing multiple books to hit the floor. One in particular begins to glow, transporting the group to a new location. The group then realizes that they have been moved out of their guild and, to their shock, that their guild has returned to its original design. Natsu, Gray and Erza then notice younger versions of themselves coming out of the guild and fighting each other, and realize they must have gone back in time. After momentarily reminiscing about their pasts, Gray and Natsu (much to Erza's annoyance) run off to explore the past Magnolia.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days Gray, Natsu and Happy manage to find some disguises and go walking around the town, seeing multiple buildings that Natsu will destroy in the future. After a few hours, the three walk by the side of a river, and come to realize that the current year is X778, the year Happy was born. Hearing this, Natsu tries to run off, planning to go find Igneel, who had disappeared the previous year. However, Gray stops him, noting that his younger self did that as well and failed to find any trace of him. Looking down at the river, Grey reminisces about how they always used to fight here in the old days, and how the river doesn't even exist anymore in the present time. Out of nowhere, Natsu punches Gray, and the two begin to fight, with Happy seeing their younger selves fighting down by the riverside as well. Seeing the two pairs fighting, Happy smiles, thinking that Natsu and Gray haven't changed a bit. Later, the fight between the younger Natsu and Gray finishes with Gray's victory, much to the older Natsu's despair and the older Gray's joy. Gray and Happy then leave to find Erza, while Natsu continues to stare at his younger self. Later, Erza, dressed in a cat outfit, finds Gray and Happy, much to their bewilderment. Angry, she throws a book at them, knocking them to the ground. She is soon joined by Lucy, who asks the two where Natsu is. Gray answers that he is still by the riverbank, prompting them all to rush there, with Erza explaining the book's Magic: it takes someone back to a time that they don't want to remember, and that Natsu was taken back to this time because of his unwillingness to remember it earlier. She goes on to say that they were taken into the past as well because they were touching Natsu, but that he will be the only one to return if they are not touching him by the six-hour limit. Finding Natsu with his younger self, Gray and the others quickly grab him and travel back to their own time. Arriving safely in the present, the group tells Mirajane about their adventure, with Natsu receiving his scarf from Wendy. Lucy then asks Erza about the whereabouts of the book, fantasizing about being able to change the past. However, Erza tells her that it vanished when they got back. Gray then tells Lucy that there is no need to change the past, because it is a part of who they are in the present, and that all of their past actions made them into who they are now. Lucy agrees with Gray's words, while Mirajane announces that it's time for them to get back to cleaning. Fairies' Training Camp Three months prior to the X791 Grand Magic Games, Gray, along with the other Fairy Tail members, decides to head to the beach in order to train for the competition. However, the Mages decide to enjoy themselves during the first day; Gray begins a race against Natsu and Jet, but when the Mages decide to use Magic, they see it as yet another chance to train by breaking pieces of ice. The afternoon of the same day, Gray, Natsu, Jet, Droy and Happy visit the women's room where, much to their surprise, they find them all drunk, where he has to deal with a drunk Juvia attempting to molest him. Later that night, Gray and the other male Mages attempt to get payback by peeking at the girls in the hot springs, however they are knocked out by Erza.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairies' Training Camp The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land During the X791 Grand Magic Games, when Levy mentions Ryuzetsu Land, a popular summer park in Fiore, Gray notes that it is hot out, and so all the Mages agree that they should visit it. Once they get there, Gray comments on Natsu's stupidity, which entails him riding a sea train and immediately getting motion sick. He then notices Juvia, telling her that she forgot to remove the price tag from her new swimsuit, much to her embarrassment before removing his own swimsuit, much to the fright of other girls present. Later, Juvia invites Gray to go with her on the Love-Love Slide, and when he refuses to do so, Lyon suddenly pops up and tells her that she can go with him, much to Gray's chagrin.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land While they are still arguing over which one of them should go with Juvia on the slide, Natsu suddenly crashes into Gray and Lyon, forcing the two of them onto the ride together. After arguing with each other, Gray and Lyon simultaneously attack, freezing the entire park, which in turn makes Natsu attack the park in order to revert everything back to normal, but ends up destroying it instead. Laxus then punishes Gray, along with Natsu, and brings him to Master Makarov, with Gray apologizing for his actions. Fairy Tail X Rave While on a job with Natsu, Lucy and Happy to take down a Mage rampaging in casinos, Gray and Juvia are separated from their comrades. While walking, Gray encounters Musica after the two accidentally bump shoulders, and they subsequently begin to argue and threaten one another, however the two soon resolve their differences and head to a cafe to talk. While chatting, Gray's necklace is noticed by Musica, who is surprised that such quality work exists. Seen by Juvia, who mistakes their closeness for romance, Gray addresses her as noisy, though Musica calls her a cute girl and tells him to take care of her.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Tail Rave Soon after, Gray is forced into action as minions created from casino coins begin attacking the town. Fighting alongside Musica, Gray attacks the strange creatures, noting that they're not his targets; when asked about his stripping habit, Gray simply tells Musica to pay no mind. Before long, the minions are destroyed and Gray and Musica bump fists in accomplishment. With the mission over, Gray departs with his friends from Fairy Tail, discussing their new friends while noting the strange way in which Lucy has started walking. Video Games Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Gray makes a cameo appearance in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, along with Erza, Happy, and Makarov.Video Game: Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Gray is a playable character in the game Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen, wherein he is one of the starting characters.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen *'Magic Level 1': *'Magic Level 1': *'Magic Level 2': *'Magic Level 2': *'Magic Level 3': Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Gray is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the game, Gray Fullbuster possesses the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': *'Super': Fairy Tail Portable Guild Gray appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild His element is ice, and he possesses the following spells in the game: *'Ice-Make: Lance:' Cost 1 MP; Default Technique. *'Ice-Make: Hammer:' Cost 1 MP; Gray must be at lv5 to purchase it in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon:' Cost 2 MP; Gray must be at lv10 to purchase it in the shop *'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser:' Cost 3 MP; Gray must be at lv15 to purchase it in the shop *'Ice-Make: Prison:' Cost 2 MP; Gray must be at lv20 to purchase it in the shop *'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance:' Cost 4 MP; Gray must be at lv25, and you must use the unlock password to purchase it in the shop. *'Iced Shell:' Cost 4 MP; Gray must be at lv30 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Gray is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He can be played as from the beginning.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Gray is a playable character in the video game Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, and he is playable from the beginning. He uses the following spells: *'Ice-Make: Lance:' Cost 20 VP; Gray has this spell from the beginning of the game. *'Ice-Make: Hammer:' Cost 40 VP; Gray has this spell from the beginning of the game. *'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance:' Cost 10 VP; Gray must buy this spell in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon:' Cost 60 VP; Gray must buy this spell in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Shield:' Cost 80 VP; Gray must buy this spell in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Gungnir:' Cost 120 VP; Gray must buy this spell in the shop. *'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur:' Cost 120 VP; Gray must buy this spell in the shop. References Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Other Media